straw hat pokemon
by Sheaon13
Summary: Ash and his clone Tai get taken into the one piece world and they join the strawchat pirates. Tai is not my oc he belongs to khlegacy. And I do not own pokemon. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Ash got up to pikachu shocking him, ash growled at him. "Should've gotten up" Pikachu stated with a shrug before running down the stairs with ash on his heels.

"So ash where are we going next?" Tai asked with Rio bounding up next to him.

"I don't know, but I do wanna take Snivy, Torchic, Piplup, Mudkip, Totodile, Chikorita, Tepig, Oshawott, Froakie, Chespin, Fenniken, Charmander,Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Chimchar, Treecko, Turtwig, and Cyndaquil" Ash replied, remembering that the professor upgraded his carrying limit to nineteen. (Bear with me in this story ash caught all the starters and didn't give squirtle to officer jenny and none of them evolved but this is for a reason and don't worry they all will evolve)

"Then how about we go exploring and take the others with us?" Pikachu suggested and ash nodded, grabbing the pokeballs of his nineteen closest pokemon, pikakchu's included he had decided to keep all of them close to his heart. Out the door he went after saying a quick goodbye to his mom and off to the woods, but very unluckily for the boy a bright flash of light carried him away from this world.

"Well that was weird" Tai commented, Ash, Rio and Pikachu nodding in agreement, then the two ten year olds began to walk into town, now Ash knew something was strange as did Tai they could tell that by the stares they was getting that pokemon weren't normal here and by that they concluded they were in another world because Pokemon were everywhere in their world.

"Shanks, I'm going to prove to you I can be in your crew" a ten year old raven haired boy said to a blood red haired man.

Ash looked at the boy, curious as to what he meant and Pikachu watched, equally curious.

"I wonder what's going on?" Tai asked.

"Lets find out." Ash agreed as they ran towards the Commotion.

"And how are you going to do that, Luffy?" The one called shanks, the red head questioned the kid who brought a knife out and gave himself a scar.

"YYYYYYIIIEEEEEAAAAAA!" the boy screamed.

"Uhhh well, I was expecting him to chicken out." Tai muttered with a slight sweat-drop.

"Right?" Rio agreed.

Ash blinked twice, wondering what kind of idiot would do that.

"He's an idiot" Pikachu muttered with a face palm.

"I agree Pikachu" Ash nodded.

"Ow that hurt" the boy screeched.

"Delayed reaction!" Tai stated.

"Slowpoke much?" Ash asked Pikachu who just laughed, getting the idea as to what he meant.

"Who are you" Shanks asked Ash.

"Ash Ketchum" he introduced.

"I'm his Twin Tai Ketchum!"

"Well where are your parents?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't know they told us to swim here while they distracted this giant monster" Ash lied, Pikachu and Tai eyeing him suspiciously.

"A sea king?" The man asked, looking sadly at the boy it was obvious his parents were no longer alive.

"We don't know." Tai said, starting to tear up with fake tears.

"There now its okay come on I'll take to the bar with us to get Luffy patched up" he said as he guided ash, tai, and Luffy to Party's bar.

_boo_its_a_line_break_

Luffy was done getting patched up, which eventually led to teasing and him getting mad. "Here have some juice" Shanks offered and luffy took him up then the crew laughed Luffy got mad and started to eat a strange looking fruit, he offered Ash some.

"Pikachu can you sniff it and tell me if its okay?" Ash asked the electric mouse who nodded and sniffed it.

'It smells like food but at the same time it doesn't it smells like fruit mixed in with saltwater and rubber' the mouse replied.

"So I shouldn't eat it?" Ash asked and pikachu nodded,

"Hey I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Tai told Luffy but it was too late, he finished off the fruit before they could even warn him.

"Waitress give me some if your finest wine" a pirate came in and demanded.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any more" the waitress, Makino, replied.

"Then what the hell are these guys drinking!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry but it appears my crew and I drank the last of it" Shanks apologized offering him a bottle only for it to get spilled on him and broken. Then for him to start cleaning it up and for the other pirate to laugh at him and leave after pouring some more beer on him.

"Here let us help" Ash suggested, letting out his other Pokemon and along with himself, cleaning up the mess.

"What are those creatures?" Shanks asked.

"They're my friends, Pokemon as my parents called them, you see they are the last of their kind and luckily my parents found them and gave them to me and my brother" Ash responded, earning a look from his pokemon.

That's when his crew started laughing about the matter from before and Luffy ended up getting mad and trying to leave but shanks grabbing his arm and it stretching to inhuman lengths.

"I don't believe it" Chimchar stated in shock.

"That's beyond strange" Charmander agreed.

"Now I know we're in a new world" Bulbasaur nodded.

"You're telling me!" Snivy agreed.

"Now that's just plain scary" Cyndaquil stated, not even sounding remotely scared.

"Leave it to cyndaquil to when he thinks something is scary not sound that way at all" Treecko added.

"Yeah aren't Cyndaquils suppose to be a little more afraid?" Mudkip questioned.

"Probably Ash's fault" Piplup chimed.

"Probably" Torchic nodded.

"definitely." Midna Tai's Purrlion agreed.

"I don't blame him, even I get brave under ash's influence" Fenniken voiced.

"Ash just gets into too much danger to not become brave" Froakie added.

"Yeah I bet with all our bravery we could make a huge meal!" Chespin nodded.

"Leave it to Chespin to change the topic to food" Turtwig sweat dropped.

"Wow, only Chespin could change the topic that fast" Chikorita agreed.

"Well I think that maybe we should change it back?" Tepig asked.

"Imagine the food" Oshawott stated in a daze.

"And he's gone folks." Geon Tai's shiny Trapinch noted.

"So's Chespin." Blitz Tai's Dedenne agreed.

"Can we change the topic back to how freakin cool it was that the boy's arm stretched!?" Squirtle demanded.

"Imagine how cool it'd be if we could do that, imagine the pranks!" Totodile said, dreamily.

"Yep we've lost her" Pikachu nodded, looking towards the crocodile Pokemon.

"And we don't have the other two back." Kimba Tai's Litleo added.

"Umm wow guys, lose focus much?" Ash chuckled at his Pokemon, during the duration of the Pokemon talking Ash and learned about devil fruits and their abilities and taking away the users ability to swim, ash informed his Pokemon of this.

"Why just your ability to swim?" Tai asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well I refuse to become a water Pokemon that can't swim. So I'm staying the hell away from these devil fruits!" Mudkip said getting nods from all the Pokemon, each for their own reason.

"Lucky for us Pikachu knows that they smell of fruit and saltwater as well as their power" Ash said and the others nodded.

"You're also not allowed to eat any fruits without Pikachu's approval along with the rest of us" Bulbasaur stated and everyone nodded in approval of the idea.

Ash and Tai then fell asleep then and there with their Pokemon surrounding them, he later found out they slept through three days and missed out the adventure Luffy had and shanks losing his arm and saying goodbye and leaving the island as well as giving luffy his straw hat.

"Ash you and Tai have to join my crew when we're older!" Luffy demanded, leaving no room for argument, so with their future now set Ash and Tai were to become pirates under luffy's flag.

_linebreakith_

"Never knew I'd die like this" ash sighed.

"I blame Luffy" pikachu agreed.

"We all do." Tai and Rio Chirped together.

"We should get into the barrels guys" Luffy said, pulling barrels out of nowhere.

there was a beat..."You're kidding." Tai muttered.

"How in the hell are barrels supposed to save us!" Ash growled. The now seventeen year old had picked up a habit of cursing and being the strategic brains of the group.

"Barrels can do anything" Luffy said, starry eyed as he hopped into one.

"Yep, he's an idiot, but with him we might as well throw common sense out the window." Pikachu stated.

"I can't believe, we chose to follow him as our captain" Tai sighed. He was the non-strategic part of the brains of the operation, he and ash mainly made sure they didn't get killed with Luffy as their captain and all.

"Well might as well get into the other barrels." Ash commented, getting into one with Pikachu.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Tai said getting into the other with Rio now a Lucario.

The whirlpool they were in destroyed everything, but the three barrels and they drifted off until they were picked up by sailors and rolled around in the ship till someone stopped them. Then they heard Luffy pop out and knew there'd be trouble soon rising, so they came out of theirs and noticed the knocked out guy.

"Uh... Luffy I think you hurt someone" Pikachu stated, only for Luffy to ignore him.

"Your friend is going to catch a cold, lying on the floor like that." Luffy stated, ignoring the shouts from the pirates.

"Idiot." Tai grumbled, even he knew what had happened.

"We have such a Stupid captain" Snivy mumbled, Tai and Ash kept out all their Pokémon now, since anything could happen with Luffy. With that said Tai could officially control his aura powers and Ash could do any Pokémon attack, it was rather cool and it was because apparently he was the chosen one and each chosen one had his own ability ash's was Pokémon attacks. Tai couldn't do it even though he was ash's clone he still wasn't the chosen one so he couldn't use Pokémon attacks.

They took out their swords and charged at Luffy, that was a mistake, they were roasted by a flamethrower courtesy of Ash.

"Your flamethrower has gotten very good." Chimchar commented, full of pride. He and Charmander were the ones who taught ash that move after all.

"Monster," They screeched, talking about Ash, and ran away from the trio plus their Pokémon, dragging their fallen comrade behind them.

"They shouldn't have tried to harm our captain" Ash said when Tai gave him a look that asked if he had to do that.

"Wh-what the hell are you!" A pink haired boy demanded.

"There is no logical explanation as to why Ash can do that." Tai said to the boy.

"I'm hungry got any food?" Luffy asked the boy.

"You're always hungry," Ash sighed, his appetite had toned down a lot since he was ten like he only ate what an average person could normally eat and not quickly either.

"No but I think there's some in storage a little ways away." the boy answered, ignoring Ash.

"Great." Luffy nodded and started to walk towards the storage, with the Pinkette trying to stop him.

"I don't think I want to know what just happened here" Mudkip mumbled.


	2. Important notice

This story is up for adoption PM or comment on this story if you want it


End file.
